villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goblins (The Edge Chronicles)
The Goblins are an antagonistic race in The Edge Chronicles. They are bent on hegemony, slavery, and look down on other races as scum. They absolutely hate the Shrykes and desire to kill them all. Nature The nature of all goblins is savage, ferocious, sadistic, arrogant, and bloodthirsty, although there are some exceptions to this rule and not all goblins can be seen as evil. However, many goblins are barbaric and vicious, so they seek domination of the Edge and believe themselves to be the superior species. Bred for war, the goblins live in huts, or in palaces, depending on their region. In the Deepwoods, they have settlements called the Goblin Nations. In Undertown, they have the Hive Palaces, where they live in a manner resembling bees. They are ruled by a General, such as Tytugg. They are taken to slavery and they live for war. Goblins attack in pairs when they have murder planned, and they often split up outside their target zone, one sneaks in to take out the job after one sneaks in to scout out the defences. The goblins are very prideful and are notorious for unwashing since anyone can remember. In the series The goblins are first seen in Sanctaphrax, where a goblin, Bagswill showed his evil nature by plotting to kill Linius Pallitax the Most High Academe and overthrow him. Bagswill and his companion Leprix were thwarted and poisoned themselves by accident, flying off into Open Sky. Later, Twig met Mugbutt, a mutinous member of the Stormchaser crew, and Mugbutt installed fear in everyone he met. But in a failed mutiny, Mugbutt was slain by Hubble the banderbear. Goblins are next seen in Sanctaphrax where Bogwitt, a treasury guard, tries to stop them bringing stormphrax to the heart of Sanctaphrax, and Bogwitt tries to kill Twig but Twig shows him his master's treachery. Then Bogwitt is at a loss when he sees Twig is telling the truth, but Twig offers him a place on his ship. Bogwitt accepts. A couple of hammerhead goblins are attacking a pub owned by Motley in Undertown, and scaring his customers away, but the goblins blame Motley for scaring his customers. Twig and Cowlquape step in and they offer to fight the goblins but the goblins sneer at them for being weak. Twig fights them off, and Cowlquape knocks out the goblin, surprising himself because he thought he was weak. The goblins flee the scene because they are cowards and think that one enemy is more than a match for them. Under Tytugg 50 years later, the goblins are fully warlike, ruling Undertown and enslaving all who they come upon, specially the Librarians, who they detest completely. A troop of goblins catch Rook when he is going back to the sewers and chase him down with white woodwolves, and they chase him into a trap, a cage in the sewers. Then they come and take him prisoner and sell him at their auction, not before Rook tries to break free by punching one of them and trying to run away. But the goblins sell him to Vox Verlix and he is taken to his palace. A goblin butler, Speegspeel, is prominent as a villain in this story, he is the one planning to unleash the Storm with phraxdust. Speegspeel is Rook's master until Cowlquape frees him. The goblins break into Vox's palace to kill Vox, but Rook stops one of them in the throne room. He knocks the goblin unconscious with a model of the Tower of Night. Cowlquape then visits Vox and they talk about the Storm. Vox orders his guard, Amberfuce, to wipe the goblin's mind clean, replace it with false memories of killing Vox, and tell Tytugg that the sewers and Librarians are open for the first time. All Tytugg's goblins attack the sewers, but find them empty. But Shrykes attack and a battle begins. However Tytugg and his goblins get eaten by Rock Demons. In the Free Glades The goblins in the Goblin Nations in the Deepwoods are, under Hemuel Spume and Tytugg's grand-daughter, Lytugg, massing for war. They want to enslave the Free Glades and have the "Slave" Glades. The goblins raze New Undertown down and destroy the woods with their glade-eater tanks. But the low-belly goblins are unhappy because their brothers have been taken by force to the Foundry Glades, and they orchestrate a revolt. At the height of the war they kill the goblin leaders and restore peace by uniting with the Librarians. Description What the Goblins ultimately desire is a one world government. The Goblins are very ruthless and want to impose a dystopian order on all. They are incredibly vain, dressing in very eloquent military garb. They also steal and torture without remorse. The Goblins actually succeeded in their one world government for a time, taking over the city of Undertown, and, by extension, the whole Edgeworld. They slaughtered the weak, the elderly and the sickly, and they enslaved the strong and able bodied people to build the Great Mire Road, the Tower of Night, and many other strongholds for them. Then the Goblins set about attacking the Shrykes and trying to impose their government even further. General Tytugg became the dystopian ruler of Undertown and was feared by many. However, the librarian knights were the only resistance, as were the Ghosts of Screetown (outcasts who lived in the desolate areas of town). These resisters eventually overcame the Goblins, using wit and playing on their love of war. The Undertown Goblins were eaten and slain by the Shrykes and Rock Demons. The ones that remained in the Deepwoods were either killed in their world domination attempt in the War of the Free Glades, or redeemed themselves upon joining the Freegladers. However, in the very penultimate novel, it is shown that most Goblins may be partly brainwashed by their generals into thinking warlike thoughts, because many Goblins just want a peaceful farming life and hate war. The warlike Goblins end up being killed by the peaceful ones who ally with the Freegladers. Category:Goblins Category:Hostile Species Category:The Edge Chronicles Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Redeemed Category:Mongers Category:Successful Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sadomasochists Category:Genocidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Assassins Category:Humanoid Category:Terrorists Category:Monsters Category:Slaver Category:Supremacists Category:Neutral Evil